Chicago again
by muteen-mwa
Summary: Masen et Swan était deux famille proche jusqu'à la mort d'Edward et ses parent. mais 100 ans après il décide de revenir comment réagira Bella en voyant la ressemblance frappante entre l'ami de sa grand mère et Edward et si c'était juste la même personne
1. prologue

**CHICAGO AGAIN**

chapitre 1:_ vielle histoire de famille entremeller_

POV: Bella

Mon reveille sonna a 7h30 tapante comme tous les jours lorsque j'avais cour,

et comme tous les jours je me levais et me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain pour me préparé, le train-train du lycée.

Le temps étais mossade aujourd'hui, je décidais donc que je mettrai un slim noir avec ma chemise a carreaux bleu marrine et blanc, et mon foullard bleu assorti avec des fleurs viollette qui s'accorderai à merveille avec mes bensimon et le médaillon de grand mère, c'était le médaillon de la famille en quelque sorte il se transmettais de femme swan en femme swan, même si là il avais sauté une génération.

En éffet ma grand mère ne l'avait jamais confier à ma mère car celle-ci ne s'était jamais vraiment interessé à notre hisotire de famille et à la grande loyauté et amitié qui nous liais a la famille Mason qui habitais la maison voisine de la notre.

Je parle au passé car cette amitiée n'est plus vraiment... étant donner que les derniers membres de la famille Mason qui se composais alors d'Edward senior, d'Elisabeth et de leur fils Edward junior sont tous les trois mort les un après les autres en 1918 de la grippe Espagnole.

Cette histoire avais beaucoup marqué notre familles et ma grand mère encre plus, car Edward et elle étaient tous les deux agées de seulement 17 ans et qu'ils étaient assé proche, pas dans le sens où ils auraient pu se fillancées mais dans le sens ou ils se considéraient mutuelment comme frère et soeur en quelque sorte...

j'ai moi même 17 ans et je me dit que mourir aussi jeune ou perdre un ami proche aussi jeune doit être affreu.

C'est pour cette raison que je porte un autre médaillon autour du coup, une montre à gousset en pendentif frapé du sceau des Mason en l'homage de l'ami de ma grand mère et de sa famille.

Après la mort des Mason étant donné que nos familles était très proche (liées depuis la rennaissance) il a été décidé que notre famille deviendraient les propriétaires de leurs maison familliale, mais par respect pour eux grand mère n'avais jamais ni revendu, ni relouer la deumeure qui est resté inoccupé et l'est encore aujourd'hui.

Grand mère ne voulais pas que quelqu'un s'installe dedans car elle était persuadé que son ami d'enfance Edward finirais par revenir car bien qu'il est été déclaré mort personne n'avais jamais retrouvé son corp, et cet incident avais persuadé grand mère qu'Edward était encore vivant, et que malgré la virulence de la maladie il avais survécu.

Mais 100 ans s'était écouler et edward n'était jamais revenu...

**Voilà pour le prologue le ton est donner !! je me lance pour une première fic sur l'hunivers de twilight . j'hespère que les lecteurs qui s'y interesseront aprécirons ^^**

**toutes les critique constructive sont bonne a prendre**

**JE CHERCHE ****UNE BETA READER**** si sa interresse quelqu'un faite le moi savoir :)**

**P.S les POV ne serons pas toujours du point de Bella, il y en aura aussi d'Edward**

**POUR LES POSTES : ce sera surment une fois toutes les deux semaine **

**et j'éssairais de répondre a toutes les reviews ( enfin si il y en a xD et sa c'est pas dit ^^' )**


	2. La nouvelle

**Chicago again**

Chapitre 2:_La nouvelle_

_Je tien a remercié les gens qui m'ont mis dans leurs auteurs et histoires favorites et dans leurs alertes :D sa ma fait très plaisir et pour tout dire je ne m'y attendais pas DU TOUT =D_

**Je remerci donc : **_nia1988_ ,twilight-serie888 ,siria13 ,Hanine ,kadronya ,babounette ,SJblackwater ,TataDomi pour leurs encouragements :)

kadronya: Merci de m'avoir corigée pour Masen ^^ xD j'ai écrit le prologue en à peine 10 minutes et je n'ai pas pris le temps de bien vérifier l'orthographe des noms de famille.

TataDomi : Je te remercie pour ton encouragement et j'espère aussi que j'arriverai a te surprendre ^^. Quand au nombre de poste disons que j'ai dit un toutes les deux semaines car il me faut le temps d'écrire les chapitres car je vais t'avouer que je me suis un peu lancé dans le vide, j'avais l'histoire en tête depuis pas mal de temps mais je ne l'es jamais vraiment couché par écrit, donc la si j'ai écrit mes chapitres je pourrai les postés plus souvent ^^ et pour les chapitres qui coupe au moment propice sa arrivera surement, mais pas souvent je te rassure.

siria13 ,Hanine,SJblackwater : je tenais à vous remercié de vous être proposé pour la relecture et la correction de mes fautes ^^

**********

Quand j'eus fini de me préparée je décendit les deux étages qui me séparais du rez de chaussé et me dirigeais vers la salle à manger ou mes parents étaient en train de prendre le petit déjeuné.

je pris une chaise en face de ma mère et à coté de mon père et m'y assit. Ma mère versa du café chaud dans mon bol et me souris, mais quelque chose clochais dans son sourire comme si elle était mal à l'aise et sa c'était très facile à deviner car ma mère ne pouvais rien me caché elle était un vrai livre ouvert pour moi je décidais donc de savoir pourquoi elle était aussi ... nerveuse ?

- Maman il y a un problème ce matin ?

Elle éluda ma question en me parlant des pain de cakes tous chaud qui m'attendais dans mon assiette:

- Tu ne voudrais pas d'abord prendre ton petit déjeuné ma chérie sil te plais .

- Maman parle tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour les cachoteries alors... parle !! dit-je un peu trop sévèrement .

Elle tripota sa tasse adressa un regard en direction de mon père qui était en train de lire le journal, la connaissant elle cherchait sont approbation.

Ce dernier leva donc les yeux de son journal et se joignit à la conversation en répondant au regard de ma mère par la prise de paroles :

- Et bien dit le lui Renée de toute manière elle finiras par le savoir alors ..

Ma mère me regarda alors avec des yeux de chien battu ce qui eus pour effet de m'énervé d'avantage :

- Quoi qu'est-ce qui ce passe a la fin ? Demandai-je exaspéré au plus haut point

- Et bien, commença ma mère, la maison des Masen ne sera bientôt plus inhabité...

Elle n'eus même pas le temps de continué que je m'était déjà levé d'un bond, je n'était plus énervé j'étais carrément FURIEUSE :

- Tu a fait QUOI ? hurlai-je, non tu n'as pas osé, dit moi que tu n'as fait SA!!!

Je n'arrivai pas à le croire comment avait-elle osé faire une chose pareille et grand mère y avait-elle seulement songé, elle ne pensait qu'à elle et a ses intérêst mais par contre les sentiments de grand mère et l'histoire de notre famille rien à battre .

- Bella chérie je ne comprend pas ta réaction,me dit-elle avec douceur avant de continué sur un ton beaucoup moins maternel:

C'est vrai que, grand mère tienne autant a cet maison et cet histoire je le conçois. Mais toi franchement en quoi sa te concerne cette histoire est vielle de 90 ans et cette "amitié" n'existe plus alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cette maison resterai inhabité plus longtemps.

Elle ne me laissa pas répliqué et enchaina encore plus durement :

- Et ne me sort pas cette histoire saugrenu à laquel ta grand mère s'attache fermement comme quoi le fils Masen aurait survécu c'est tout bonnement ridicule, il est mort et même si il avait survécu, Bella sa fait 90 ans ! Et personne n'est jamais revenu. Alors maintenant c'est fini tous sa, j'en est assez le passé est le passé et que tu le veuille ou non ce soir cette maison sera de nouveau habité point à la ligne !!

La sa en était trop et j'explosais littéralement :

- Tu ne pense qu'as toi !! Tu n'as toujours pensée qu'as toi !! A t'es intérêts mais les autres si sa peut leur faire mal tu t'en fiche !! et c'est pour sa que tu n'as jamais compris l'attachement que grand mère a à cette histoire et a cette amitié !! Mais moi, je l'est comprise et je la respecte cette histoire tout comme je crois en cette amitié aussi irrationnel soit-elle !! Et toi je te déteste !! crachais-je haineusement.

Je ne pensais pas la totalité de mes paroles mais la rage était tel que les mots dépassais légerment ma pensé .

- Isabella Marie Swan je t'interdit de parlé à ta mère de la sorte tu m'entend !! intervint mon père

- Ne t'inquiète pas je préfère m'en allé ! répondis-je

- Et où compte tu allé jeune fille ? me demanda mon père

étaient ils bêtes tous les deux ?

- En cour où veut tu que j'aille ?

-Mais si je ne me trompe t'es cours ne commence que dans une heure !

-Oui mais je préfère partir maintenant plutôt que de resté une minute de plus dans une maison ou l'intérêt de soi passe avant le bonheur des autres !! répliquais-je

Sur ces dernière paroles je ne les laissais pas me répondre. J'attrapais mon sac, me dirigeais dans l'entrée, mis mon manteau, sorti dehors en prenant bien soin de claqué la prote derrière moi et mon montais dans ma Chevrolet.

la journée allais être longue mais une chose était sur pour moi celle là ils ne l'emporteraient pas au paradis !

***********

**voilà un autre chapitre très en avance, vos encouragements mon poussé à l'écrire et mon stimuler xD j'espère qu'il vous plaira il est peut-être un peut court mais bon.**

**D'ailleurs j'attends vos critique ^^ !**

**j'espère que comme me l'avais souligné **_**TataDomi**_** ce chapitre ne coupe au milieu de quelque chose ^^' si c'est le cas fait le moi savoir !**

**Enfin voila des que j'aurais pris contact avec ma relectrice les chapitres seront surement corrigé mais peut-être plus tard.**

**pour le prochain chapitre se sera ou la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaine mais en tous cas se sera le mardi soir sa c'est sur !!**


	3. Rencontre inatendu

**CHICAGO AGAIN**

Chapitre 3: _rencontre inattendu:_

**Je remercie les personne suivante pour leurs reviews encourageante qui me motive et égaie mes Journées =D: **belladu57, annecullen69, TataDomi, joanie xxxx, siria13, twilight-serie888

Je remercie en particulier siria13 ma relectrice ^^ qui m'aide énormément !!

annecullen69 : C'est effectivement "le" même qu'il ya 90 ans puisqu'il s'agit d'Edward, et pas du reste des Cullen, qui eux sont sa nouvelle famille, et merci d'avoir mis l'alerte pour les nouveau chapitre ^^ !

TataDomi : Sa me fait plaisir que tu pense que sa en jette, j'espère arriver à continuer à te surprendre ^^ c'est moi qui tien les reines certes mais vos conseils sont les bienvenue car après tout c'est vous les lecteurs quand même =)

* * *

C'était avec énervement que je me garais devant chez Angéla, étant très en avance j'avais décidé de passer la prendre.  
Ca n'était pas prévu au programme de la journée mais elle seule arriverait à me calmer et puis le covoiturage c'est bon pour l'environnement non ?

Je klaxonnais un coup histoire de signaler ma présence, j'avais la flemme d'aller jusqu'au perron sonné !  
Je laissais le contact allumé et insérais un CD dans mon lecteur. Laissant "_A lack of colors_" de _Death Cabe for Cuties_ envahir l'habitacle et me calmer par la même occasion. C'est donc un peu plus zen que j'accueillis Angéla lorsqu'elle montât dans la Chevrolet :

- Salut Angie

-Lu' me répondit-elle avant d'ajouter sur un ton maternelle (si si maternelle ) :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui ?

Ne voulant pas passer par quatre chemins je lui sorti tout à trac :

-Ma mère a vendu la demeure des Masen !...

-Oh... répondit-elle simplement ayant compris l'ampleur du problème.

-Oui comme tu dis ...Oh

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en dire plus, devina t-elle.

Et elle avait raison de toute manière elle connaissait toute l'histoire, elle n'avait donc aucun besoin de détails supplémentaires.  
Angéla savais mieux que quiconque que je préférais souffrir en silence plutôt que d'étaler ma vie devant les gens. Et c'est surement pour ça que nous étions aussi proches l'une et l'autre parce qu'on arrivait à ce comprendre mutuellement sans avoir recours à la parole.

**********************

Comme je l'avais prévu la journée avait été longue TRÈS LONGUE même !!  
A peine étais-je arrivée au lycée, que j'apprenais déjà l'arrivée de cinq nouveaux élèves pour le lendemain matin. C'est cette t...u* de Lauren Mallory qui nous avais mises au courant.  
Il y aurait deux filles et trois garçons, évidement ça ne m'étonnais pas qu'une fille comme Lauren se régale à l'idée d'avoir de la chair fraîche à se mettre sous la dent.  
Leurs noms de famille étaient Cullen et apparemment ils avaient tous les cinq été adopté par un couple d'une trentaine d'année à peine.  
Angéla et moi n'avions rien dit mais moi je n'étais pas dupe et j'étais à 99.9% sûre et certaine que les "Cullen" étaient en prime mes nouveaux voisins...  
Le comble... Ca n'avait fait qu'accroître mon énervement, comme si cela ne leur suffisaient pas de prendre place dans la maison de nos plus anciens amis de famille maintenant disparu, il fallait en plus qu'ils viennent poursuivre leurs scolarité » ici à Fell's Church High !!

**********************

C'était d'autant plus agacée que je ma garais devant chez moi. En sortant de ma voiture je tournais ma tête en direction de la grande maison voisine et jumelle à la notre, les fenêtres et volets étaient grands ouverts.  
C'était la première fois que je voyais cette bâtisse "vivante" si je puis dire, et cela me fit un énorme choc, j'avais l'impression que ces personnes profanaient l'histoire de nos deux familles bien qu'au fond ils n'y soient pour rien seul mes parents étaient réellement responsable étant donné qu'ils étaient à l'origine de la vente de cette demeure.

Les Cullen eux n'avaient fait que saisir l'offre, mais je m'en fichais je leurs en voulais quand même !! Aussi puéril que cela puisse paraitre.  
J'arrêtais ma contemplation des lieux pour focaliser mon attention sur le camion garé en face, des personnes déchargeaient différents cartons et meubles, mais ce n'était pas des déménageurs, c'était apparemment les membres de la famille Cullen eux même qui se chargeaient de l'emménagement.

L'un d'entre eux fini par remarqué mon observation de la scène et se dirigea vers moi un sourire franc et accueillant sur le visage.  
Il paraissait légèrement plus âgée que le reste de sa famille bien que paraissant extrêmement jeune pour un homme de trente ans ! Il était grand blond et avait une peau laiteuse semblable à la mienne, bien qu'encore plus pâle, presque translucide, mais ce sont ses yeux qui attirèrent mon attention en particulier ils étaient couleurs ambre, deux topazes pour être exacte, c'était la première fois que je voyais de pareils prunelles ...  
Je doit avouer que si les rumeurs ne m'avais pas apprises qu'il était médecin, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était acteur, on aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'un de ces films à l'eau de rose des année 20 .  
Ce fut lui qui prit la parole le premier :

-bonjour je suis Carlisle Cullen je suppose que tu es la fille des Swan nos voisin ? Me demanda t-il poliment

Moi je n'avais pas envie d'être poli alors c'est un peu plus sèchement que je répondis :

-Oui c'est ça je suis la fille de vos nouveaux "voisins", je m'appelle Bella et j'aimerais que vous sachiez que bien que mes parents vous autorise à "habiter" ici cette maison ne vous appartient pas et ne vous appartiendra JAMAIS !

Il parut franchement surpris par ma réaction mais au contraire resta calme et poli ce qui m'énerva encore plus déjà que ma colère bien inexplicable je vous l'avoue était à son summum.

- je... euh je ne veux en aucun cas...commença t-il car je ne lui laissais pas finir sa phrase:

-Ma mère ne respecte rien et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle vous à permis d'acheter cette demeure, oui car vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courent mais cette maison ne lui appartient même pas !!! Si vous regardez bien ces deux maisons vous verrez qu'elles sont identiques, et c'est pour une raison précise, elles ont été construites en même temps à l'époque de la renaissance par deux couples d'amis, l'un d'entre eux s'appelaient Swan et l'autre Masen et ces deux couples ont eu des enfants qui à leurs tour ont eu des enfants et ces deux familles on toujours été unis même pendant la guerre de sécession. Toujours amis et unis dans l'adversité jusqu'en 1918 à l'époque les occupants de la maison étaient Edward sénior et son épouse Élisabeth ainsi que leur fils Edward junior, mais ils sont tous les trois décédés pendant l'épidémie de grippe Espagnol qui toucha Chicago à cette époque.  
Ma famille étant très proche des Masen, il fut décidé que ce serait elle qui aurait les droits sur la maison d'Edward et Elisabeth. Mais par respect pour son amitié pour Edward junior ma grand mère avait décidé de ne jamais revendre ou relouer cette maison à qui que ce soit. A moins que ce ne soit un Masen s'entend. Mais ma mère a bafoué le souhait de ma grand-mère et vous voila là aujourd'hui en train d'emménager. Je sais qu'au fond vous n'y êtes pour rien mais c'est plus fort que moi je ne peut pas faire autrement que vous haïr pour avoir détruit les derniers espoirs que ma grand mère avaient ...

Il m'avait laissé parler sans jamais m'interrompre, et dans un sens je l'en remerciais.

Étant tellement prise dans mon monologue, je n'avais pas remarqué que le reste de la famille Cullen s'était regroupé autour du dit Carlisle. Je leur jetais un rapide coup d'œil, sans vraiment prêter attention à leur apparence car quelque chose d'autre ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre parmi eux avait attiré mon attention ...

Un peu en retrait par rapport au reste de sa famille, il me fixait et lorsque je rencontrais ses yeux j'eus l'impression de voir un fantôme... Il ressemblait juste trait pour trait au meilleur ami de ma grand mère décédé il y 90 ans de la grippe Espagnole, grand avec un visage d'ange et des cheveux couleur bronze. Toutes les photos que j'avais vues de lui étaient en noir et blanc mais grand mère m'en avait tellement parlé que j'aurais pu le reconnaitre entre mille. Ce qui était bizarre c'est qu'il arborait lui aussi la même expression de choc mêlé à la surprise qui devait surement s'étaler sur mon visage, comme si lui aussi me reconnaissait...

je m'avançais vers lui bien décidé à vérifier si il était un mirage ou bel et bien réel.  
Arrivée à sa hauteur je le fixais d'un air incrédule, lui arborais à présent une expression douce et ... moqueuse ?  
Il prit alors la parole, un sourire en coin accroché à ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées :

-Bonjour je suis Edward...  
- Masen, finis je pour lui a bout de souffle  
-Troisième du nom, terminât-il tout en hésitant.

Il avait l'air étonné et un peu surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire comme si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu.  
Pour la peine cette rencontre, c'est sur que moi non plus je ne l'avais pas vu venir !

**voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ^^ comme d'habitude vos critiques et remarques sont les bienvenue ;) **

*** t..u = tepu xD**

**Pour la chanson _"A lack of colors"_ de _deth cabe for cuties_ vous pouvez l'écouter via youtube, je mettrai peut-être en place une playlist sur deezer plus tard si sa intéresse quelqu'un. Tout comme je mettrai bientôt un lien vers la photo des deux médaillons de Bella.**

**voila sur ceux je vais essayé de poster un nouveau chapitre mardi prochain ^^ et j'aimerais savoir si un POV Edward pour la rencontre avec Bella vous plairaient, je ne garentie pas qu'il serais long et bien écrit car je pense que j'aurais un peu plus de mal à me mettre dans la peau d'Edward mais je peu toujours essayer :) donc voilà je pense que c'est tout xD**


	4. Rencontre inatendu suite

**CHICAGO AGAIN**

Chapitre 3 :_Rencontre inattendu (suite)_:

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à bouclé =D mais je ne pouvais pas vous lasser tombé ;) je tien donc a préciser qu'une parti n'as pas pu être corrigé par ma très chère correctrice siria13 (si,si elle est vraiment adorable de faire sa :). Il un peu plus long que d'habitude j'essaie de satisfaire tout le monde car certain me disais qu'ils trouvaient mes chapitre trop court alors petit a petit ils s'agrandissent xD**

**En ce qui concerne les reviews je remercie TataDomi de m'avoir prévenu que les non inscrit ne pouvais pas en laisser et j'ai donc réglé le problème maintenant tout le monde peut laisser des reviews ^^**

**Comme toujours je remerci : Celira3789,Alba Cullen-Granger, Miss Lily Rose Evans Potter, Greyys, Melielola, Suffering-Ink, kikinette11****, TataDomi, nia1988 . pour leur reviews encourageante et drol parfois  
**

**Et encore un grand merci à Siria13 ma relectrice et correctrice ^^**

**sur ce bonne lecture à tous...**

* * *

C'est sur que cette rencontre moi non plus je ne l'avais pas vu venir...

Je le regardais, ahurie par ce qui était en train de se passer, c'était tout bonnement incroyable et pourtant bien réel ! Quatre vingt dix ans s'était écoulés...Quatre vingt dix ans que ma grand-mère attendait un signe qui prouverai qu'il avait bien survécu, elle avait fini par perdre espoir petit à petit, et pourtant elle avait raison.

Preuve en était qu'Edward Masen troisième du nom comme il me l'avait souligné se tenait devant moi! Pourquoi avait-il mis tout ce temps à ce manifester ? Pourquoi son grand-père (je disais ça, car leurs ressemblances mutuelles m'incitaient à penser qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement) n'était-il jamais revenu et n'avait même jamais donné quelconque signe de vie ? Autant de questions qui tournaient dans ma tête sans arriver à franchir mes lèvres tellement j'étais abasourdie par la situation.

Ce fut donc lui qui parla le premier:

- Marie ? demanda t-il hésitant comme si lui aussi me reconnaissait

- Non, moi c'est Isabella, même si je préfère Bella. Marie c'est mon deuxième prénom et c'est aussi celui de ma grand-mère souriais-je

- Tu ressembles énormément à ta grand-mère, remarqua t-il

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? Demandai-je incrédule

Un petit rire moqueur lui échappa, comme si il rigolait à une blague personnelle, puis il ajouta:

- Et bien toi aussi tu semble me connaître ou plutôt reconnaître Edward mon grand-père...

- Oui c'est vrai tu lui ressembles beaucoup toi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'en a parlé elle m'a aussi montré de nombreuses photos donc ...

- Et bien pour moi c'est pareil, sourit-il, mon grand père aussi m'a énormément parlé de notre "histoire de familles entremêlées"...

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé Marie? Demandais-je curieuse, en lui coupant la parole par la même occasion

- Oui étant donné que moi aussi j'ai pu voir certaines photos que mon grand-père avaient conservé et que tu lui ressembles beaucoup, j'ai pensé que peut-être toi aussi...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, je terminai donc à sa place :

- Tu n'as pas trop mal pensé rigolais-je, nos deux prénom on été inversé, c'est ainsi que je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan alors que ma grand-mère elle s'appelle Marie Isabella Swan, terminai-je

Le silence qui s'installa fut de courte durée car les mots que je pensais sortir de ma bouche sans que je le veuille vraiment, à savoir :

- C'est incroyable !

Incroyable était un faible adjectif pour comparer la situation, mais convenait bien tout de même...

C'était incroyable la facilité avec laquelle je parlais avec lui alors que je ne le connaissais même pas! La situation était incroyable ! Notre ressemblance mutuelle avec nos grands parents respectifs était incroyable !

J'avais du mal à croire que tout cela était bien vrai...LES MASEN étaient de retour, ou plutôt l'héritier des Masen était de retour avec sa nouvelle famille ! Sa nouvelle famille ? Oui les Cullen, pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec sa famille ? Où était son grand-père?

Voyant sûrement l'incompréhension se peindre sur mon visage, il me demanda, anxieux tout à coup :

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Nan... Enfin SI, répondis-je, si tu es le petit fils d'Edward, où est ton grand-père, ou ton père ou même le reste de ta famille ?

-je... commença-t-il, C'est compliqué...

- Je devrai réussir à comprendre, persiflais-je ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau.

Il hésita quelques instants et je vis l'incertitude se peindre sur ces traits, puis après s'être recomposé un masque serein il me dit :

- Comme je te l'ai dit c'est une histoire un peut longue, et compliquée, alors on pourrait peut-être aller se promener ? Comme ça pendant que tu me montreras les coins sympas de notre quartier moi je te raconterai qu'en dis tu ?

- ça marche, dis-je sans hésitation

- O.K laisse moi juste prévenir mes parents

- Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, souriais-je

Il s'éloigna à peines quelques minutes, le temps de dire quelque chose à Mr et Mme Cullen, je les vis hocher la tête en signe d'accord puis Edward revint vers moi un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres :

- On est parti, me dit-il

- On est parti, dit-je également

On commença à se diriger vers une rue latéral, je connaissais un lieu génial et peu fréquenté en haut d'une petite colline, sa pouvait paraître kitsch comme endroit mais j'adorais m'y rendre. C'était paisible, et la vue était absolument magnifique et tout bonnement imprenable sur tout Chicago. Il y avait un vieux saule pleureur sous lequel j'adorais m'asseoir pour lire ou regardé le couché de soleil. Je n'avait jamais emmené qui que soit dans cet endroit parce que c'était un peu mon jardin secret…Mais aujourd'hui étant un jour particulier, je ferai une petite abstraction à la règle =D

Nous continuâmes a marché en silence, moi attendant qu'il commence son histoire, et lui cherchant sûrement ses mots, car quand je levais mes yeux vers lui je trouvais dans ses les siens tout un tas de sentiment : la confusion, la peur, et la joie ? Il finit par poser son regard sur moi et je lui fit un sourire encourageant, sa eu l'air de marché car il commença son récit :

- Comme tu le sais en 1918 la grippe espagnole toucha mes arrières grands-parents, ainsi que mon grand père, commença-il, j'hochais la tête, il continuât :

- Peut de temps après le début de leurs infection Edward senior mourra, suivi de près par Elisabeth son épouse, mon grand père aussi faillit y passer mais après sa poussé de température qui dura plus de 48h son état commença à se stabilisé et peut à peut à s'amélioré. S'est ainsi qu'au bout d'un mois il put sortir. Mais le jour de sa sorti, il appris que par une malencontreuse erreur il avait été déclaré mort en même temps que ces parents, et que par conséquent tout le monde devaient penser qu'il avait lui aussi succomber à la maladie. Ayant été profondément touché par ce drame et par la mort de ses parents, Edward décida de partir, et de refaire sa vie sans dire à qui que ce soit qu'il était vivant ! Je sais que sa décision peut paraître égoïste, mais tu sais après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre il ne voulais pas revenir ici là où tout avait commencé et finit là où tous les jours les souvenir l'assaillirait. Alors oui il est parti comme un voleur, oui il a laissé Marie, mais il ne l'a jamais oublié, c'est pour sa que je connais cette histoire et aussi pour cela que je suis revenue … mais sa s'est un autre récit termina-t-il un peu plus sombre sur la dernière phrase.

Ayant écouté son histoire avec attention je ne m'était même pas rendu compte que nous étions arrivé, tout comme je n'avait pas remarqué que le soleil était en train de se coucher… c'était d'ailleurs un magnifique spectacle soit dit en passant, mais je reportait mon attention sur Edward qui attendait patiemment que je dises quelques choses suite à son récit. Ce que je fis :

- je… enfin, tu n'as pas justifier les actes de ton grand-père, je comprend sa décision même si elle a été difficile a accepté par ma famille ou plutôt ma grand-mère, j'imagine qu'après tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé, sa aurait été très dur de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, de continué a vivre dans la maison de ses parents avec tout ces souvenir, je comprend répétais-je tout en caressant mes deux médaillons.

Il les remarqua car il s'exclama :

- c'est les fameux médaillons ?

- oh euh oui, d'ailleurs normalement celui-ci te revient de droit dit-je tout en enlevant le pendentif montre à gousset marqué du sceau de sa famille, je lui tendit en ajoutant :

- Il appartenait à ton arrière grand-mère comme tu le sais sans doute, il a été donné a ma grand-mère en souvenir mais maintenant c'est à toi qu'il revient souriais-je

Il pris l'objet entre ses doigts et le scruta avec attention, il était ému et sa me fit chaud au cœur, puis après quelques instant il me le rendit, et voyant ma surprise il me dit :

- Garde le, je préfère que se toi qui le porte plutôt qu'il reste enfermé dans une boite a bijoux en plus il te va a ravir.

Je rougit légèrement sous le compliment qu'il me fit, puis reprenant contenance je lui dit :

- Tu n'es pas obligé…

- J'insiste me dit-il en mettant le pendentif délicatement dans ma paume. Il avait les mains fraîche mais pas froide.

Et son contact aussi bref fut-il m'emplit de confiance, même si sa peut paraître idiot car on ne se connaissait pratiquement pas. Je tournais ma tête et observais le soleil se couché, il fit de même, nous nous tûmes quelques instant puis il reprit la parole :

- C'est un endroit vraiment merveilleux.

- Oui j'aime venir ici pour lire ou admiré le couché de soleil, c'est paisible …

- Oui, comme tu dit… c'est le crépuscule…

- C'est le moment de la journée le plus triste, car le soleil se couche mais s'est aussi grâce à cela qu'on peut voir les étoiles, ajoutais-je

Il acquiesça sans pour autant rajouté quelque chose, mais je ne laissais pas le silence s'installé car je repris aussitôt :

- Au faite, tu m'as dit que ton grand père n'avait jamais oublier ma grand-mère et que c'était pour cette raison que tu était revenu mais tu ne m'as pas dit où était ton grand père et pourquoi tu n'était pas avec ta vrai famille ?

Il me regarda quelques instant puis me dit avec douceur :

- Sa c'est une autre histoire, et puis il se fait tard, le soleil s'est couché et il commence à faire froid, nous devrions rentré me dit-il

- Je n'ai pas froid moi !

- Peut-être mais cette histoire là je te la raconterai une autre fois et puis sa nous donnera une autre occasion de nous voir pour discuté

Devant mon air contrarié qui le fit sourire il ajouta :

- De plus je doit vraiment rentré, il faut que j'aille aidé les autres, je ne peut déçament pas les laissés emménagé tout seuls, nan ?

- Oui tu as sans doute raison, mais tu promets de me raconter la suite très prochainement ? Demandais-je telle une enfant capricieuse sa le fit rire :

- Promis me dit-il

Puis il me fit sont plus beau sourire en coin et ajouta :

- On rentre ?

- Oui c'est bon tu a gagné on rentre souriais-je

Sur c'est mots je m'accrochais à son bras comme je l'aurais fait avec Angéla, Edward et moi ne nous connaissions que depuis une heure à peine mais j'avait l'impression d'être amis avec lui depuis toujours, notre histoire de familles communes y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Seul dieux le savait …

C'est en parlant de choses et d'autres, riant parfois même que rentrions. Arriver devant nos maison, je lâchais son bras un peu à contre cœur car j'aurais aimé resté un peu plus en sa compagnie, mais je me consolais en me disant que je le reverrais bientôt.

- Bon et bien je fut aussi heureuse que surprise par cet rencontre inattendu souriais-je

- Mais moi aussi dit-il à son tour

- On se revoit bientôt. J'ai ta promesse, ajoutais-je malicieuse

- Oui c'est vrai … bonne soirée Bella

Je m'avançais vers lui, et comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe lequel de mes amis, je lui fit deux bises sur chaque joues, mon geste parut le surprendre mais je n'y prêtais pas attention car je remarquais au passage qu'il avais les joues aussi fraîche que ces mains, lui en tout cas devait avoir froid rigolais-je intérieurement

- Bonne soirée Edward dit-je

Sur ses mots je me dirigeais sans un regard en arrière sous mon perron, et je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il en fit de même, nous regardâmes une dernière fois puis nous pénétrâmes dans nos maisons respectives.

* * *

**voila comme toujours j'attend vos critiques ;)**

**pour le POV Edward je réfléchie car les avis divergeaient sur la question ce sera peut-être un bonus si plus de personnes donne leur avis alors a vous de voir ;)**

**prochain chapitre mardi soir si tout va bien, donc bonne semaine à vous les gens, bye xoxo**


	5. Pensée nocturne

**CHICAGO AGAIN**

Chapitre 4 : _Pensée nocturne_

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ^^ comme promis il est un peu court je l'avoue mais ne vous inquiété pas c'est parce qu'un POV Edward va venir se calé en dessous d'ici jeudi ou vendredi ^^ alors comme je ne sais pas si vous serez prévenue, n'hésité pas à repassé sur la fic pour voir si la deuxième parti a été ajouté ;)**

**Comme d'habitude je remercie :**

**CeLiRa3789,,****shella,Alba Cullen-Granger,TataDomi,laure,missguyane . pour leurs reviews toutes les plus simpa les unes que les autres ^^**

**Et comme je ne sais pas si j'y ai répondu je vais le faire ^^:**

**CeLiRa3789:** _oui je suis passé sur ta fic et je te l'avait dit elle me plai beaucoup ^^ j'essaye de faire un tour sur les fic de mes lectrices (sa me fait toujours bisard de me dire que j'ai des lectrices xD) enfin bref pour la suite la voila... j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

**:** _j'aimerais bien savoir quel présentiment tu a eu xD_

**Shella : **_comme promis tu aura droit a un POV Edward mais tu devra patienté deux ou trois jours (ba ouais c'est un peu plus compliquer de se mettre dans la peau d'Edward ^^ alors j'espère que se sera réussi...)_

**Alba Cullen-Granger :** _j'espère que tu t'en sort avec la langue de shekespear ;)_

**TataDomi :** _j'espère que t'es problème d'internet ce sont réglé ^^ et que le chapitre précedent t'as plus car pour le coup ton avis ma manqué :( mais ce n'était pas de t'as faute._

**laure :** _merci pour tout t'es compliments sa ma réellement touché :) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)_

**missguyane:**_ je ne peut pas te promètre que les explication d'Edward seront drol mais je vais faire de mon mieux ;) et voici la suite..._

**Voila sur ce bonne lecture a vous toutes =D :**

* * *

POV : Bella

A peine arrivée chez moi je montais dans ma chambre. Mes parents ne seraient pas de retour avant tard dans la soirée et pour une fois cela m'arrangeais, ça me laisserai tout le loisir de réfléchir et de repenser a tout ce qui venait de se passer!

Et une partie de moi voulait garder ma rencontre avec le petit fils d'Edward secrète, la seule personne avec qui j'aurais pu avoir envie de partager été ma grand-mère, mais pour le moment elle était en maison de repos à cause d'une mauvaise chute !

D'ailleurs quand elle va apprendre ça ! Et ma mère si je lui en parlais je vois tout de suite ce qu'elle dirait se serai quelque chose du genre : «Tu vois Bella je le savais, et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai accepté cette transaction mais tu es partie tellement vite sur tes grands chevaux que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire quoi que ce soit !» Quoique ce soit mon c… !! Elle ne savait rien du tout ce n'était pas possible et j'en étais sûre.

Je m'arrêtais de penser quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte :

- Entrez, dis-je comme par habitude

- Mlle Swan, je vous ai préparé des spaghettis à la bolognaise comme vous en raffolez tant. J'en ai profité car votre mère n'est pas là, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas ce genre de repas qu'elle juge trop « pauvre », mais je sais que ce n'est pas votre cas, me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil

C'était Hattie notre gouvernante, la femme qui c'était occupée de moi depuis que je suis tout bébé, c'était une deuxième mère pour moi et c'est pour cette raison que je lui dis :

- Hattie j'accepte de venir manger tes spaghettis, seulement si tu me tutoie et si tu m'appelle Bella ! C'est vrai quoi tu me connais depuis que je suis grande comme ça et en plus c'est moi qui devrais te vouvoyez plutôt !

- Mais Mlle Swan…

- Pas de mais qui tienne, maman n'est pas là et puis même si elle était là ce serai la même chose, contrais-je habilement

- Si Mlle…enfin si tu veux Bella, me dit-elle ému par ma marque d'affection.

Je me levais à ces mots et allais l'enlacer, cela faisait du bien car ici à part avec grand-mère, les marques d'affections comme celle-ci étaient rare, car mes parents n'avaient jamais le temps et estimais qu'à 17 ans j'avais largement passé l'âge.

Après cette pause « câlin », je suivi Hattie jusqu'à la cuisine étant toute seul j'allais manger avec elle.

Nous, nous installâmes à table et telle une mère attentionné elle me demanda tout en versant une portion de ses délicieux spaghettis dont elle seule avait la recette :

- Alors ma chérie comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Ma chérie elle m'appelait tout le temps comme ça quand j'étais petite…

- Bien dit-je derechef, c'était très intéressant et instructif

- Tu as rencontré nos nouveaux voisins ?

- Oh euh oui mais pas très longtemps juste le temps qu'ils se présentent.

- Et tu sais je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et je connais tes positions par rapport à toutes ces histoires de famille. Alors je me demandais si tu n'avais pas été trop dur avec eux ? Me demanda t-elle gentiment

Hattie se souciait toujours du bonheur des autres avant le sien, et je pense que c'est ce qui faisait d'elle une femme aussi extraordinaire :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hattie, je leurs ai parlé calmement et sans grande animosité.

Je n'aimais pas trop lui mentir car elle était toujours très gentille avec moi, mais de toute manière elle comprendra bien vite pourquoi j'accepte aussi facilement les Cullen alors un petit mensonge pour une petite période ce n'est rien nan ?

Et puis je voulais à tout prix que ce soit grand-mère qui l'apprenne en premier. Je sais que ce genre de nouvelle ne s'annonce pas au téléphone, mais les horaires de visites étant passé…et puis j'étais tellement excité par cette nouvelle que je ne pouvais pas attendre pour le lui dire.

C'est donc avec empressement que je me dépêchais de terminer mon assiette. Après avoir aidé Hattie a débarrassé malgré le fait qu'elle ne le veuille pas je montais dans ma chambre.

J'y pris quelques affaires, et me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain, histoire de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour me détendre après cette journée lourde en émotion.

Après m'être lavée, j'enfilais le short et la camisole bleu nuit que m'avait offerte ma grand-mère pour mon anniversaire et allais me glisser sous ma couette bien douillette, une fois bien installée je pris mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet, et composais le numéro de la chambre de grand-mère a sa maison de repos.

Le téléphone sonna trois coups avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

J'espérais ne pas l'avoir réveillé, je regardais l'heure affiché a mon portable il était 20h45 pétante, cela me rassura a cette heure-ci elle était encore réveillé j'en étais sûre :

- Allo grand-mère c'est Bella

- Oh ma chérie ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre me dit-elle chaleureusement

- Oui moi aussi d'ailleurs je voulais passer te voir dans la semaine, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée bien sur.

- Je ne serais jamais fatiguée lorsqu'il s'agit de voir ma petite fille, mais dis moi si tu m'appelles a cette heure-ci c'est que tu as quelque chose en particulier à me dire, je me trompe me dit-elle malicieusement

Elle était toujours doué quand il s'agissait de me déchiffrer c'est donc joyeuse que je lui répondis :

- Oui, c'est exactement ça tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert rigolais-je

- Alors racontes moi tout ma puce que ce passe t-il de si intéressant pour que notre conversation ne puisse attendre la fin de semaine ?

- Eh bien je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais maman a décidé de relouer la maison, je n'avais pas eu besoin de préciser elle savait sûrement très bien a quelle maison je faisais référence.

- Oh me dit-elle simplement, j'aurais dû me douter qu'une chose pareil arriverai un jour, ta mère n'as jamais compris comme toi l'histoire de notre famille et l'importance que celle-ci a…

Contrairement à moi, grand-mère prenais la nouvelle plutôt calmement :

- C'est pour cette raison que tu appelles je suppose alors ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui mais pas seulement dit-je

- Ah bon que peut-il bien y avoir d'autre ?

- Et bien maman à relouer la maison à un couple d'une trentaine d'années un médecin et son épouse. Mais c'est là que tu ne vas juste pas le croire, les Cullen c'est le nom de famille du couple, précisais-je, on adopté leurs enfants…

(Pur supposition de ma part car je n'en était pas sur, après tout Edward n'avait pas finit son récit…)

- En quoi cela est-il incroyable ? demanda t-elle incrédule

- Laisses moi finir, l'un de leurs enfant adoptif s'appelle Edward dis-je Edward Masen…

- Que dis-tu Edward Masen comme dans Masen ??

J'avais à présent capté toute son attention, je continuais donc :

- Oui Masen tu m'as bien comprise dis-je toute excité à présent, je ne connais pas encore toute son histoire car il n'a pas eu le temps de me la raconter en entière, mais il m'a affirmé être le petit fils d'Edward junior ton meilleur ami.

- Bah…ça…alors, articula difficilement grand-mère, pour une nouvelle ça en est une !

- Et ce n'est pas tout grand-mère, si tu le voyais c'est juste le portrait craché d'Edward junior au même âge il ressemble autant à son grand père que moi à toi terminais-je

- Eh bien, eh bien, moi qui après toutes ces années avais fini par croire que tout espoir étais perdu…

- Je sais dis-je mais c'est génial nan ?

- Comme tu dis oui ma chérie, mais son grand père qu'est-il devenu ?demanda t-elle avide de savoir.

Ce que je comprenais plus que de raison :

- Je ne sais pas répondis-je sincère, Edward ne me l'a pas encore dit, mais il a promis de me compter la suite de son récit très bientôt alors je te tiendrais au courant rajoutais-je

- Bien, Bella ma chérie ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais, je suis épuisée, aujourd'hui j'ai été en rééducation pendant plus de 3h et ça ma exténué, dit-elle dans un bâillement.

- D'accord alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit mamie, dis-je en rigolant je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas que je la nomme comme cela. Mais elle ne fit rien et se contenta de me saluer en retour, preuve qu'elle devait bien être fatiguée ou alors préoccupée par ce que je venais de lui raconter…

- Bonne nuit ma chérie prend soin de toi me dit-elle avant de raccrocher promptement le téléphone.

Après avoir reposé le téléphone, j'éteignis la lumière et me couchais dans une position confortable.

Tout un tas de questions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Edward, quand allait-il me raconter la suite de son histoire ? Allions nous devenir amis comme nos grands parents avant nous ?

Une chose dont j'étais sure, c'était que j'étais impatiente de le revoir…et ce fut en pensant a toutes ces choses que je tombais dans un sommeille profond et sans rêve.

* * *

**Le POV Edward arrivera bientot c'est promis ;) j'espère que le chapitee vous a plus !**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos critiques et commentaires ^^**

**Et comme promis les photos des médaillon de Bella sont disponible via mon profil ainsi que la playlist bien que courte car ne elle ne comprend qu'une chanson xD je croie que c'est tout pour le moment ^^**


	6. Pensée nocturne POV Edward

**CHICAGO AGAIN**

Chapitre 4 : _Pensée nocturne_

**Voila le POV Edward comme vous l'attendiez toutes ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ j'ai pris pas mal de temps pour l'écrire, et perso je ne le trouve pas très drol :s désolé j'aurais éssayer xD**

**J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle :( oui je sais je sais xD ce chapitre devait être un bonus mais enfete il va devenir un chapitre normal car cette semaine je n'aurais pas le temps de bosser mes deux seul jours de conger étant le mardi et mercredi je suis prise ces deux soir là car je doit aller a la fête foraine qui est en ce moment au mans (moi non plus je sais pa pourquoi je vous raconte ma vie xD) et comme je ne poste ni n'écrit de chez moi (j'ai ni pc ni internet chez moi...) sa va être impossible d'être dans les temps, donc voila j'espère que le faite que ce chapitre soit poster trois jour en avance par rapport a d'habitude vous consolera ;)**

**Comme d'habitude je remercie toute les filles qui m'ont laisser des review (désoler de ne pas vous citez une par une mais le coeur y est ^^) sa me touche toujours autant !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture...**

* * *

POV Edward

Je pénétrais le plus doucement possible, mais si je savais pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.

Je savais qu'ils m'entendaient tout comme je savais qu'ils m'attendaient au salon pour que je leurs fournissent une explication sur ma réaction face à ma rencontre avec Bella…

Lorsque j'avais franchit la porte de la maison tout un tas de sentiments m'avait assailli.

Des sentiments tels que la nostalgie, la tristesse, la confusion, le trouble et enfin la joie d'être de nouveau chez soie, non pas que je ne me sentais pas chez moi auprès de Carlisle et Esmé. Mais ici c'était vraiment chez moi, c'était là que j'avais grandi, et fait mes premiers pas dans la vie.

Cette maison représentait tout ce qui me restais de ma vie d'avant… de ma vie d'humain.

Ils avaient tous été surpris par mon désir de vouloir revenir ici, mais l'avaient tous très bien accepté, même Rosalie d'habitude très difficile a convaincre.

Je leurs en étaient d'ailleurs très reconnaissant.

C'est en regardent la pièce que je constatais avec effarement que rien ici n'avait changé, l'espace d'une seconde a peine, j'eu l'impression d'être de nouveau en 1918, avant ce drame qui scella mon destin…

Esmé avait prit grand soin d'enlevée les draps qui recouvraient les meubles et avait tout laisser telle quel. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à la remercier à l'occasion.

J'enlevais ma veste et la déposait sur une des patères dans le vestibule.

Puis je me dirigeais lentement vers le salon. L'heure de la sentence avait sonnée et j'allais devoir m'expliquer sur ma rencontre bien qu'imprévu avec la petite fille de Marie…

C'est en me reconnectant a la réalité que je pris conscience de leurs pensées toutes dirigées vers moi, elles me frappèrent d'un coup !

Celle de Rosalie en particulier, car elle était plus tumultueuse que les autres :

« Il est vraiment inconscient, se faire passer pour le petit fils de lui-même, nan mais quel idiot, il n'a pas conscience que si elle finit par découvrir le pot aux roses cela risque de tous nous mettre en danger… »

Je vous passe la suite, ne trouvant pas très intéressant le faite que ma « très chère » sœur me traite de tous les noms d'oiseau possible et imaginable, je me demandais d'ailleurs comment elle faisait pour en connaître autant, il faudrait que je pense a le lui redemandé ultérieurement car là, le moment était plus que mal choisit.

Après Rosalie ce fut les pensées d'Emmet qui m'assaillir, lui paraissait plutôt amuser par la situation, rien de très étonnant lorsqu'on le connaît :

« Cette fille me plais, elle a l'air sympa et en plus elle a du caractère, je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles… nan en faite j'en connais aucune capable de parler sur ce ton a une famille de vampires, même si elle ne sait pas qu'on en est rigola t-il intérieurement, mais Eddy fait gaffe me prévint-il »

Je ne relevais même pas a son surnom ridicule Emmet resterait Emmet…

Alice pensait a peut de choses près comme Emmet enfin je dit peut de choses car :

« Je l'aime bien cette fille, elle a du caractère, et pour une fois qu'une humaine sait s'habiller…par contre Edward si il arrive quoi que ce soit de compromettant pour la sécurité de cette humaine ou pour notre famille, inutile de te dire que je me ferais un plaisir de t'étrangler, te découper, et faire brûler tes morceaux… »

Un sourire de psychopathe se dessina sur ses fines lèvres, c'est ainsi que je me demandais comment un être aussi chétif pouvait-il être aussi machiavélique et légèrement agacent ?

Quand a Jasper ses pensées restaient vagues sur le sujet, il s'inquiétait quand a la possibilité que notre famille se retrouve exposé et au danger que cela engendrerait pour Alice mais sans plus et c'était pour le moins apaisant.

Esmé était heureuse de ma rencontre avec Bella, mais elle était légèrement à côté de la plaque:

« Quelle charmante jeune fille, un peu trop passionnée mais charmante, c'est peut être ce qu'il faut pour Edward après tout c'est peut-être cette humaine qui rendra son bonheur a mon garçon… »

J'avais dit légèrement a côté de la plaque, je voulais dire carrément a côté… elle m'imaginait déjà avec l'humaine, alors que je ne l'envisageais même pas, je ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures a peine, et l'idée ne me venait pas a l'esprit pour l'instant !

Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi je m'étais présenté en tant que petit fils d'Edward…enfin petit fils de moi-même dans le cas présent, le truc c'est que je ne le savais pas non plus.

Sa ressemblance avec Marie y était-elle pour quelque chose ?

Cette ressemblance était tellement frappante !

Cela m'avait troublé et perturber au plus haut point ! Et c'est maintenant que je me rendis compte que s'était sans doute sa qui m'avais pousser a agir ainsi, elle avait défendu ma famille (les Masen) et notre histoire commune avec tant de « passion » comme l'avait dit Esmé que je n'avais pu faire autrement, qu'essayer de lui redonner de l'espoir !

J'entendis un raclement de gorge, qui me fit de nouveau revenir à l'instant présent, c'était Rose :

- Je croie que tu nous dois quelques explications, dit-elle sur un ton courroucé.

Je voulu répondre mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps :

- Nan mais franchement que t'est-il passer par la tête ?

- Je ne sais pas trop avouais-je légèrement penaud

- Calme toi Rosalie, intervint Carlisle celle-ci obtempéra aussitôt, et Carlisle reprit :

- Laissons Edward s'exprimé sur la situation…si tu en a envie fils bien sur, précisât-il

Je le regardais un court instant et aquiescais.

Je leurs devaient quelques explication, car aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait clairement comprendre la situation, mis a part Carlisle, car je ne leurs avaient tout simplement jamais parlé de Marie et de nôtres histoire de familles entremêlé, je commençais donc :

- La fille que vous avez rencontré tout à l'heure, Bella est la petite fille de Marie qui fut jadis ma meilleure amie si je puis dire. Sa famille et la mienne étions amies de très longue date…la renaissance pour être exact. Mais cette amitié aussi soudée soit-elle a prit fin lorsque moi et mes parents sommes mort en 1918, terminais-je une note de tristesse dans ma voix sur la dernière phrase.

- Il semblerait que la jeune Bella tienne énormément à cette histoire elle aussi, ou a sa grand-mère ou peut être même au deux, remarqua Esmé

- En tout cas il semble évident qu'elle est été bercé par cette histoire depuis sa tendre enfance, et qu'elle la connaît par cœur remarqua Alice a son tour, avec un regard appuyé dans ma direction.

- Je croie sans vouloir t'offenser Edward que la ressemblance plus que frappante entre Bella et Marie soit pour quelques choses dans ta décision de réagir ainsi face à cette rencontre, observa Carlisle.

- Peut-être avouais-je

- Tu ne compte quand même pas continué a voir cette fille ? demanda Rosalie toujours sur les nerf malgré mes maigres explications.

Sa façon de nommé Bella, me mit en rogne sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi :

- Elle s'appelle Bella, et ce que je compte faire ou pas ne regarde que moi ! Tonnais-je

- Pas si tu mets le secret de notre famille en danger ! Contra t-elle habilement

- Tu sais très bien que ce genre de chose ne risque pas d'arriver, tu devrais avoir confiance en moi je n'est jamais mit le secret de notre famille en péril et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que sa va commencé ! Criais-je a présent furibond

Même si en faite, je n'étais pas réellement sûr de ce que je venais d'affirmer, ni pourquoi je mettais autant d'énergie a défendre Bella…Pourquoi est-ce que cette rencontre m'avait-elle autant perturbé ? Notre histoire de famille entremêlée y était-elle pour quelques choses ?

- Cette discutions est close, trancha Carlisle, j'ai confiance en toi Edward et je sais que tu sauras faire le bon choix autant pour toi, que pour nous et même elle !il n'eu pas besoin de préciser son prénom je savait a qui il faisait allusion, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs.

La confiance que Carlisle venait de m'accordé me fit chaud au cœur aussi mort soit-il, et je savais que ce que j'allais faire pouvait devenir dangereux pour notre secret a tous, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement…quelqu'en soit le prix il fallait que j'apprenne a connaître cette fille. Ne serais-ce que pour Marie ou même en hommage à nos deux familles autrefois si unis.

Alice m'interrompit dans mes pensées, elle avait les yeux dans le vide, je connaissais ce regard, ma sœur était en train d'avoir une vision…

Elle me voyait moi dans un avenir proche, mais je n'étais pas seul dans sa vision, j'étais en compagnie de Bella, nous étions tous les deux assis au sommet de la colline où cette dernière m'avait emmener un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Une couverture nous recouvrait les épaules et nous maintenait au chaud tout deux serrer l'un contre l'autre, pendant que nous étions en train de rire gaiement en regardant le soleil ce coucher a l'horizon de Chicago…

La vision s'arrêta là et Alice redevint presque aussitôt elle-même, personnes n'avaient remarqué ce qui venait de se produire, et j'en remerciais le ciel, la situation était déjà assé chiante si je puis dire pour que cette vision vienne s'immiscer dans la conversation.

Ma sœur me regarda quelques seconde a peine avant de me dire par la penser :

« Quoique tu dise ou face Edward, toi et moi savons maintenant qu'au fond de toi tu a déjà pris ta décision, la vision était très clair tu ne peut donc pas me contredire… »

Elle n'avait pas dit sa sur un ton de reproche, mais comme un simple constatation, son ton avait été emplit de douceur et de compréhension.

Rosalie continuait de pester intérieurement avec véhémence, défendant la « cause » de notre secret familiale, elle ne voulait pas que l'on se retrouve a découvert, et je la comprenais, mais Bella occupais une telle place dans mon esprit a présent que je n'y prêtais plus la moindre attention, la seul chose a laquelle je pensais c'est que lors de notre prochaine rencontre j'allais devoir lui raconter la suite de l'histoire de « mon cher grand-père », et il allait donc falloir que j'y trouve une suite justement a cette histoire vu qu'elle n'existait techniquement pas puisque c'était moi l'Edward de sa grand-mère dont celle-ci lui avait tellement parlé…mais cette version de l'histoire ne pouvait tout simplement pas être raconter, je me voyais mal lui dire ce que j'était vraiment que si je n'avais pas pris une ride et que si j'avais survécu a la maladie c'était parce que j'avais été transformer en…monstre... à visage humain certes mais un monstre quand même, assoiffé de sang.(mais un monstre végétarien en quelques sorte, étant donner que ma famille et moi ne nous nourrissions exclusivement de sang d'animaux, le mots végétarien est une sorte de plaisanterie familiale)

Quoiqu'il en soit Alice avait raison j'avais pris ma décision, j'allais connaître Bella, je tiendrais ma promesse faite a mes ancêtre, je deviendrais peut-être amis avec elle si elle le souhaitait bien sûr, comme la tradition le voulais (non pas que cela me dérangeais au contraire j'était même bizarrement excité a cette idée) mais jamais elle ne devrait découvrir ma vrai nature…ma nature de vampire…

* * *

**Voila pour le POV Edward pour le prochain chapitre je vous donne RDV le 3 novembre ^^**

**En attendant allé voir les blog de fic est en ligne et la mise en page é été finaliser ^^ TatDomi c'est enfin lisible xD**

**aller tchuss les poulettes ;)**

**Et comme d'hab j'attend vos impréssion sur le chapitre le petite bouton vert ne pique pas jvous jure et une review même anonyme fait toujours plaisir a lire ^^**

**xoxo**


	7. RETARD DE POSTE !

Je tien a m'excuser pour l'énorme retard de poste mais en ce moment c'est juste de la folie, entre les cours mon travaille et mes allé et retour a paris je n'est plus de temps a moi. Sans compter les fêtes de fin d'année qui approche…et mon manque d'inspiration...

Je tien a vous dire que la fic n'est pas fini et que je prépare d'ailleurs un gros chapitre 5 (maintenant que je n'est plus le syndrome de la page blanche xD) pour me faire pardonner !! J'espère que vous serez d'ailleurs au rendez-vous ^^ !! le chapitre seras poster courent janvier étant donner que je n'est ni PC ni Internet chez moi ce n'est pas évident de poster c'est pour cela que je le fait pendant mes période de cours mais avec mes exams je n'est pas vraiment eu le temps.

Je vous souhaite a tous de TRES bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et je vous donne rendez-vous en 2010 EN FORME ET MOTIVE POUR CETTE NOUVELLE ANNEE =) !!!

GROS bisous xoxo

et encore merci a vous pour vos review toujours aussi encouragente ;)


	8. Une nouvelle ère est en marche

**CHICAGO AGAIN**

* * *

**Je tien tout d'abord a m'excuser pour le retard de poste, en plus le chapitre que je vous propose n'est pas très bon d'après moi puisqu'il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition en quelque sorte et d'ailleurs c'est pour sa qu'il se termine en suspension car en plus je ne savait plus trop quoi mettre^^'**

**Sur ce je vous laisse a votre lecture en attendent vos avis, car comme d'habitude toute critique constructive bonne ou mauvaise est bonne a prendre pour moi donc lâchez-vous !!!**

**Pour ce chapitre j'essaierais de répondre à toute les reviews promis**

**Quant a la fic j'ai décidé de ne plus me prendre la tête je posterais quand j'aurais le temps et des idées je sais ou je veut emmener cet histoire, je ne sais simplement pas trop comment xD'…**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : _une ère nouvelle est en marche..._

Mon réveil sonna à 7h30 tapante comme tous les jours lorsque j'avais cours. Et comme tous les jours je me levais et me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain pour me préparer, le train-train du lycée. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, allait être un jour différent car pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais l'histoire de notre famille Edward allait lui aussi faire son entré en scène ! Et j'étais très impatiente, bien malgré moi de le revoir. Je voulais tout savoir de la suite de son histoire car il était en quelque sorte la clé du mystère que moi et grand-mère n'avions jamais résolue...

Ce matin je décidais de porter une robe légère, qui ma foi s'accorderait à merveille avec mon humeur. J'étais légère et joyeuse et je n'en voulais plus autant à ma mère maintenant que je connaissais l'identité de nos nouveaux voisins, d'ailleurs il faudrait que je parle à Mr et Mme Cullen pour m'excuser de mon comportement quelque peu abusif de la veille. Même si je pense qu'ils auront déjà compris la raison de mon emportement.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas pressant vers le séjour où je pris mon petit dej' en vitesse trop impatiente pour m'attarder, j'adoptais d'ailleurs avec mes parents un comportement plus que chaleureux, par rapport a ce que j'avais pu leurs faire subir la veille, ma façons a moi bien que pas trop explicite de montrer que j'était désoler de m'être comporter de la sorte avec eux, même si pour la forme j'avais eu raison, du moins au départ...

Après leur avoir dit un bref au revoir suivit d'un bisous de la main, sous leurs regards éberluer, je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur.

En descendent les marches de mon perron je jetais un regard curieux vers la maison jumelle a la mienne, et ô surprise qui vis-je sortir en même temps que moi ?

Edward suivit de ses frères et sœur, que je n'avais pas tellement regardée la veille, je rectifiais donc mon erreur, et les observaient en catimini.

Au niveau des garçons je devait avouer qu'ils étaient a l'antipode l'un de l'autre, alors qu'Edward était grand, élégant façons dandy rebelle et plutôt élancé avec un visa ge d'ange malgré ses cheveux bronze coiffé dans un désordre étudié, son autre frère lui était plutôt du genre armoire a glace, ouaip le genre de type grand brun, super musclé, sauf qu'il ne paraissait pas effrayant car il avais un regard malicieux comme celui d'un enfant qui aime faire des bêtises, même si je doit avouer que je ne me frottait pas à une bagarre avec un mec comme lui. Son deuxième frère lui était grand, blond et élancé comme un athlète de gym, il faisais pensé à un poète torturé et avait un regard qui d'après moi en disais long en le regardant j'avait l'impression que ces yeux exprimais une souffrance permanente, mais pourquoi ? Là était tout le mystère...

Au niveau des filles c'était a peu de choses près la même chose il avait une petite brune au allure de lutin malicieux très élégante et féminine, ainsi que ce que l'on pourrais qualifier de top model blonde et sculptural le genre de fille qui pourrais facilement faire la une des magasine de mode et vous filez des complexe au premier regard !

Je stoppais mon étude des frères et sœur d'Edward lorsque je senti son regard posé sur moi, je le regardais alors a mon tour et lui souris en lui adressant un clin d'œil histoire de l'encouragé pour son premier jour de cours, qui a mon avis n'allais pas être de tout repos car autant le dire ils (lui et sa familles) étaient attendus comme le Messie ! Il répondit à mon sourire avant de monter en voiture, suivi par le reste des Cullen. J'en fit de même et partis à mon tour en direction du lycée.

Le parking était pratiquement plein, c'est donc avec peine que je trouvais une place de parking… Et ironie du sort je me retrouvais garée juste a cotée d'une Volvo argenté qui a présent ne m'était plus inconnue. Après avoir centralisée ma voiture, j'essayais de trouver Angéla, je longeais donc les couloirs en direction de notre casier, où je finissais par la trouver en train de ranger ces affaires, je me rapprochais donc a pas de loup…elle ne me vit pas arriver :

- BOUUUUHH

- AHHHHHHHH, mais t'es dingue !! c'est sur, avec toi je vais finir par avoir des problèmes cardiaques !! vu ton expression faciale, tu à l'aire de bonne humeur, que nous vaut ce revirement de situation ? car je te rappelle que pas plus tard qu'hier tu voulais encore faire un crime collectif impliquant tes parents et t'es nouveaux voisins, rit-elle de bon cœur.

- Oui comme tu viens de le dire un revirement spectaculaire de la situation, figure toi que mes nouveaux voisins abrite avec eux le petit fils d'Edward Masen…

- Impossible !!

- Si, si je t'assure, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal a y croire au début, mais sa ressemblance avec Edward senior ma vite convaincu, je te laisse juger par toi-même regarde le voila, dit-je en regardant en direction d'Edward.

Celui-ci tentait désespérément de fuir Loren, qui elle le collait comme une moule colle son rocher, et je dois avouer que la situation et la tête d'Edward était tellement hilarante que j'avais peine à ne pas rire…

-bj'avoue me dit-elle avec un sourire appréciateur

Loren fini par nous apercevoir et se dirigea vers nous Edward a son bras :

- Salut les filles, nous dit-elle de sa voix nasillardes, regarder qui j'ai trouver … c'est l'un des nouveau. Edward je te présente Bella et Angéla des copine elles sont dans notre classe…

- Oui répondit Edward, je connais déjà Bella, sourit-il j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler hier car nous sommes voisin, par contre je n'est pas encore eu l'honneur d'être présenté a toi Angéla dit-il telle un dandy bien élevé.

Loren tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers moi et me fit un signe qui voulait dire pas touche ou je te bouffe qui me fit sourire intérieurement, Loren pouvait vraiment être méfiante parfois, je ne m'intéressais même pas à Edward.

- Enchanté dit Angéla en tendant la main pour prendre celle d'Edward, comme la veille celui-ci Parus hésitant, mais la saisie quand même :

- Ouah tu a les mains gelée, s'exclama t-elle visiblement surprise

- Oui je…j'ai une mauvais circulation du sans, sourit-il timidement

- Bon bah c'est pas le tout mais si on allais en cours ? demanda Loren visiblement agacée de ne pas être le centre de l'attention.

-- On est parti dit Angéla en m'entraînant a sa suite.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 5 seconde pour me parler de ce qui venais de sa passer :

- bah dit donc rit-elle on dirais que ce pauvre Edward va avoir beaucoup de mal a se débarrassé de cette sangsue, mais tu avais raison il lui ressemble beaucoup même si lui est vraiment plus beau que son grand père sur ces fade cliché des années 20.

- Oui c'est vrai…

- Et tu as vu le regard assassin qu'elle t'a lancé quand Edward a dit qu'il t'avait déjà rencontré ?

- Oui mais je ne voit pas vraiment ce qu'elle craint, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'intéressé a Edward…a part en tant qu'amis.

- Oui et puis ce n'est pas comme si un mec comme Edward pouvais s'intéressé a toi…

- Quoi ?

- Bella la façons que tu as de penser de toi me désespère, tu donne limite l'impression que tu te trouve encore moins bien que banale et c'est totalement faux

- Ange' on va pas remettre sa ! et je ne voie vraiment pas le rapport avec Edward ??

- Il n'y en a aucun, ou presque

- J'aime la façons que tu as de changer de sujet comme sa, rigolais-je

- Roh te moque pas tu sais très bien que j'en fait pas exprès, une idée me passe par la tête et hop il faut que je la dise tout haut, elle fit mine de bouder et se mit a rire de bon cœur .

Nous fume interrompu par Loren qui nous salua a contre cœur, je comprit rapidement pourquoi :

- Moi j'ai espagnole en première heure ? Et toi tu as choisit quoi en seconde langue vivante ?

- Oh euh moi j'ai choisi allemand lui répondit mon voisin.

Et c'est a ce moment précis que je choisit de lui sauver la mise je me dirigeais vers Edward l'empoignais par le coude et l'emmenais vers nous, je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre au remarque de Loren !

- Avoue que sur ce coup là je tes sauvé la vie ?

- Je ... euh oui merci beaucoup, dit-il en se dégageant habilement de moi.

Je ne pris pas mal son geste, après tout il n'aimait peut-être pas les contacts physiques, avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, et c'était mon cas, peut-être qu'avec le temps il s'y habituerait, car moi, j'était quelqu'un de très tactile, j'avais besoin d'être en contact avec les gens auprès des quels je me sentais proche, et même si je ne connaissait que très peu Edward pour l'instant je me sentais proche de lui car nous partagions la même histoire...En entrant dans la salle je m'installais au fond seul a ma place habituelle, Angéla partagent son bureau avec Ben son copain, Edward resta debout devant le tableau attendant poliment que le professeur Mr Schwartz lui indique une place où s'installé. En l'occurrence le prof lui indiqua la place à côté de moi, je souriais intérieurement a la perche que m'avait tendu mon prof sans même le savoir, car être à coté d'Edward me permettrais d'apprendre d'avantage a le connaître.

Une fois Edward installé, le prof débuta son cours et moi mon mini interrogatoire :

- Alors ce premier quart d'heure dans le bain de notre lycée au côté de Lorrrenn t'a plus ?

- Oh euh oui plus ou moins, disons que Loren est sympa mais que je ne cherche pas à être proche de quelqu'un dans le sens ou elle l'entend visiblement, a part sa les locaux sont charmant et les élèves plutôt cool avec nous, il avait dit cela comme si sa lui paraissais bizarre …

- Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment habitué à être en contact avec l'extérieure, je me trompe ?

- Non effectivement tu voie juste sourit-il, disons pour faire simple que ma famille et moi nous mêlons rarement au autres, car les gens n'apprécient pas vraiment notre façon de vivre…

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Oh euh et bien disons que, comment t'expliquer…

- Commence par le début l'encourageai-je

- Oui, voila mes frères et sœurs et moi avons tous été adopté…

J'en était sûr, souri-je intérieurement…

- Et aucun de nous, a part Rosalie et Jasper n'a les mêmes parents

- Rosalie et jasper ??

- Euh oui se sont les blond sourit-il

- Ah ok

- Et bien disons qu'au fil du temps certain lien ce sont tissé…et des sentiments plus que fraternelle se sont fait ressentir, c'est ainsi que Rosalie s'est éprise d'Emmet et que Jasper s'est quant à lui épris d'Alice

- Tu veut dire qu'ils sont en couple, qu'il vivent ensembles chez vous et que t'es parents sont d'accord avec sa ?

J'étais carrément éberlué par ce que je venais d'entendre, c'était trop cool, moi mes parents c'était limite si il tolérait qu'un simple copain vienne a la maison. En regardant Edward je compris qu'il avait pris ma réaction de travers, car affichais une expression très bizarre :

- Je trouve sa cool que t'es parents soit aussi ouvert, ne te méprend pas souriais-je, moi les mien c'est a peine si il tolère mes amis masculin rigolais-je

Il souri a son tour et me dit :

- Ah et bien tu sais que tu est la première personne a réagir comme sa, la plupart du temps les gens nous jugent et trouve la situation abjectes…

- T'es sérieux ? Mais tu sort d'où de Forks ou quoi

- Exactement dit-il, mais comment connaît tu cette ville ?

- Ma mère a du y passé un été quand elle était plus jeune, et c'était apparemment un trou pommé je cite, alors si tu vient vraiment de là-bas sa ne m'étonne pas qu'il est eu cette réaction, mais ici tu est a Chicago et c'est une grande ville ou les gens sont plus ouvert.

- Tu sais, à Forks il y avait une personne plutôt tolérante avec la situation, c'était le chérif rigola t-il

- C'est le monde a l'envers rigolai-je

- Oui c'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé…

- ON NE VOUS DERANGE PAS TROP MISS SWAN ET MR CULLEN ?? nous cria notre prof d'allemand

- En faite si répondis-je sur un ton hautain, je ne pouvais pas supporté ce prof alors je ne me gainai jamais pour le montré

- Sa va pas Bella, me chuchota Edward

- Si très bien pourquoi souriais-je avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par le prof :

- Et bien si je vous dérange aller finir votre histoire avec Mr Cullen dans le bureau du proviseur, nous intima t-il, Mike emmenez les et faite vite !

Et voila comme une matinée qui commençais plutôt bien allais devenir plus que chiante, heure de colle a l'appui…

* * *

**voila pour ce chapitre de transition ^^' pas top hein ?? enfin voila j'essairais de faire mieux la prochaine fois pour l'heure de colle de Bella et Edward...**

**bisous,bisous,**


	9. heure de colle instructive

**CHICAGO AGAIN**

nouveau chapitre, et oui si si c'est possible xD merci a toute vos reviews encouragente, c'est un chapitre court qui coupe au milieu de quelque chose mais je pense qu'il vous plaira car l'histoire est enfin en marche ^^

voila sur ce bonne lecture a vous tous ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : _Heure de colle instructive_

Apres avoir atterrie dans le bureau du proviseur et s'être fait passer un sacré savon, Mr Cruger nous envoya dans une salle isolé sans même nous donné ne serai-ce qu'un exercice a effectuer. Edward était silencieux et semblais mécontent de cette situation, j'en déduisais que premièrement il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se faire virer de cours et que deuxièmement il ne devait pas particulièrement aimer se retrouver dans se genre de situation. Ce qui entre nous m'amusa car avec moi une choses était sur, certaine de ses habitudes allaient changer. Même si il n'en était pas encore conscient …je comptais bien le prendre en main et ne plus perdre une seconde loin de sa compagnie. Nous avions tellement de choses à rattraper…

- Tu m'en veux ? demandai-je prudemment

- Non pas vraiment…mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu a agis de la sorte ?

- Oh euh et bien c'est plutôt simple, je trouvais ma conversation avec toi plus intéressante que ce cours théorique d'allemand asser rébarbatif en son genre et j'ai horreur que l'on m'interrompe quand je parle avec quelqu'un surtout quand ce quelqu'un est une personne qui compte pour moi…

- Tu ne va pas un peu vite, on se connaît a peine Bella

- Je … c'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est sorti tout seul enfaîte, mais oui tu est ou plutôt je pense que tu seras quelqu'un qui comptera pour moi d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est quelque chose que je ressent Edward et je me trompe très rarement sur ce genre de sentiment tu sais. Sa peut paraître idiot je sais mais c'est comme sa et tu vois je comprendrais que tu me prenne pour une folle pseudo hystérique qui croit avoir tissé des lien en si peu de temps avec de parfaits inconnues.

- Nan, nan, je ne penserai jamais une telle chose de toi, il me regarda avec une telle intensité que je ne pu que croire a la véracité de ces paroles…

Je décidais de changer de sujets et de revenir a se dont nous étions en train de parler avant de se faire virer de cours :

- Alors avant d'être interrompue tout à l'heure tu me parlais de ta famille et de votre mode de vie particulier puisque t'es frères et sœur sont mutuellement en couple, mais je me demandais sa ne regarde pas mais je suis curieuse alors je me demandais si …

- Si moi aussi j'étais en couple ? Sourit-il

- Euh ouais …

- Et bien non je ne enfin non quoi …

-Ok

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi gêner de lui poser la question...

- Et toi ? Me demanda t-il prudent à son tour

- Oh euh nan, disons que je ne me sens pas prête pour une relation sérieuse et suivie, je m'amuse, je suis jeune et j'ai le temps après tout...

- Oui tu as tout à fait raison...timide et extravertie a la fois hein ?

- Moi ?

- Oui enfin s'est l'impression que tu donne en tout cas sourit-il impulsive aussi je rajouterai...

- Et bien dit donc tu réussi a me cerner au bout de seulement deux jour tu m'impressionne je suis si transparente que sa ? rigolai-je

- Oh non tu est plutôt difficile a déchiffrée enfaîte...

Il avait l'air frustré...

- C'est que tu es bon lecteur d'ordinaire ?

- Oui assez mais toi je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai beaucoup de mal

- Oh ...

Je ne comprenais pas tout là j'avoue, mais quelques chose me dit que certaines réponses viendraient avec le temps...le temps, le temps tient j'en avait perdu mon but premier à savoir que s'était-il passé depuis toute ces années avec son grand père ??

- Hey tu n'étais pas censé me raconté la suite de ton histoire toi ?

- Oh euh oui c'est vrai, et bien que veut-tu savoir au juste ?

- TOUT bien sur, répondit-je enthousiaste

- Alors après avoir pris la décision de partir, il pris le premier bateau qui partait pour Londres ou il y passât quelque années, c'est a cette époque qu'il y rencontrât ma grand-mère d'ailleurs, dont il tombât fou amoureux...

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Elle s'appelait...Annabeth

- Très joli prénom, oh euh pardon je te laisse continuer ton récit...

Il sourit avec espièglerie face à mon air gêné, (un sourire en coin à vous damné d'ailleurs au passage ) puis continua son récit :

- Je disais donc qu'il tombât fou amoureux, comme tu peut l'imaginer il se sont rapidement marier. Ils passèrent leur lune de miel à Paris et étant complètement sous le charme de cette ville, ils décidèrent de s'y installer définitivement. Ils ont mener une vie tranquille et on eu un unique fils qu'il ont appelé Anthony, et oui avant que tu me le demande c'est de là que vient mon deuxième prénom sourit-il. Mon père a grandit a son tours et est lui aussi tomber amoureux, mais cette histoire n'as pas fonctionner comme il voulais...

- Comment sa ? Edward sa va ?

- Oui t'inquiète c'est juste que c'est la que sa se complique...ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie...et...comment dire mon père ne la pas supporté...il s'est quand a lui donner la mort...

- C'est horrible Edward je suis vraiment navré j'aurais jamais cru que...

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre si ce n'est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance pour l'instant dans sa vie...perdre autant de personne proche en si peut de temps...

- J'était bébé je ne m'en souvient pas tu sais donc...

- Oui mais quand même, tu dois te sentir affreusement seul parfois

- C'est la vie me dit-il on te la jamais dit que ce n'était jamais rose pour tout le monde ?

- Si je croie avoir déjà entendu sa quelque part, répondis-je amer

- Cette ainsi que j'ai commencé a vivre avec mon grand-père, mais ce fut également de courte durée car il est décédé l'année de mes 7 ans...avant de mourir il m'avais demandé de rentré en Amérique un jour et de retrouvé cette famille avec laquelle il avait lui et les sien avant tout ce drame été tant liées...ce fut dur mais j'y suis finalement arrivé puisque me voila la aujourd'hui, sourit-il tristement

- Ton grand père serait fier de toi aujourd'hui si il pouvait te voir j'en suis convaincu, le rassurai-je en lui prenant la main, un courent électrique me parcouru alors dans tout le corps, mais je gardait fermement sa main dans la mienne, et je fut heureuse qu'il ne se dérobe pas sous mon touché.

- Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne, tu ma dit tout à l'heure que tu venais de Forks nan ?

- Oui c'est exact, affirma-t-il, peu après la mort de mon grand père nous, nous sommes vite aperçus que celui-ci n'avait jamais vraiment été déclaré citoyen français, donc par conséquent mon père non plus et moi également, je fut donc rapatrier en Amérique dans un orphelinat de Seattle. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que Carlisle et Esmé mes parents adoptifs ne me trouve et me recueille chez eux. Et c'est ainsi que je suis arrivé à Forks, sourit-il

- Ah ok, souriais-je à mon tour

- Et oui, j'y est passer toute mon enfance et une bonne parti de mon adolescence, mes frères et sœurs et moi avions préféré prendre des cours par correspondance plutôt que d'allé a l'école avec les autres enfants, nous n'aimions pas trop être pris en pitiés, et tu sais dans les petites ville, les gens parle, trop même…ce n'est que pour notre première année de lycée que nous avons décidé d'y allé comme tout le monde, nous avions grandi et nous n'avions plus peur du regard des autres sur notre situation. Et puis est arrivé le jour ou j'ai estimé être asser grand pour marché sur les trace de ma famille, j'ai donc fait part de mon souhait a mes parents qui ont tout de suite compris et acceptés. Trois semaines plus tard et nous voila a Chicago, dans la maison de mes ancêtre, je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux, sourit-il une nouvelle fois

- J'imagine après tout ce que tu as traversé…

- Et j'ai appris ton existence, il sera ma main un peu plus fort…tu ne peut t'imaginé a quel point je suis heureux a ce moment précis, ces yeux devinrent incandescent a cette instant.

- Oui moi aussi, comme nos grands parents jadis, j'espère que toi et moi nous aurons une vraie complicité !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, j'en suis a présent convaincu…

Lorsqu'il prononça c'est mots, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pris cela comme un serment d'une sincérité absolu de sa part.

Puis arriva ce qui devait arriver…la fin de notre heure de colle, sonnerie libératrice, nous incitant a nous séparée :

- Bon et bien on se voie plus tard ? demanda-t-il avec espoir, un espoir partager en toute honnêteté j'avais hâtes de le revoir également…

- Oui, sans faute, souriais-je

- Ok

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mon front, avant de disparaître presque aussi vite que le vent…

La journée, passa sans aucune autre encombre, pour le déjeuné Edward resta avec sa famille, et moi avec mes amis, au passage Laurenne en fut plus que déçus ce qui m'amusa :

- Dit Bella c'est toujours ok pour la soirée de ce soir, chez Mike Newton ? Tu t'en rappelle au moins ? demanda Laurenne égale a elle-même

- Oh euh oui, oui no souci je n'est pas oublié, souriais-je en détachant mon regard de la table des Cullen/Masen

- Tu comptes venir seul ou accompagné ?

- Oh euh je pensais venir avec Angéla, pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que tu pourrais invité Edward, histoire qu'il rencontre un peu notre groupe d'ami, tu ne penses pas que se serait une bonne idée ?

- Si mais et ses frères et sœur tu en fait quoi ?

- Bah présentons d'abord Edward, pour mieux introduire les autre ensuite !

Ce qui était bien avec Laurenne c'est qu'elle trouvait toujours réponse a tout, surtout quand sa pouvait servir ses intérêt personnelle :

- Oui je lui demanderais, ne t'en fait dont pas

- Cool, sa va être top ce soir, je le sent, s'extasia t-elle soudain

- Ouais si tu le dit…

J'avais donc tout l'après midi pour réfléchir a sa…je décidait finalement de le prendre par surprise en d'en faire mon otage pour la soirée…

C'est ainsi que se soir la après m'être préparé pour la soirée, je me dirigeai fin prête vers la maison voisine a la mienne, arrivée en haut du perron, je frappais une fois a la porte. A peine 30 secondes plus tard j'entendit une voix venu du deuxième étage dire : « EDWARRRRRRRRRD C'EST BELLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! » ce dernier fut a la porte en moins de deux, et celle-ci s'ouvrit a la volée me décoiffant légèrement au passage :

- Hey Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes a cette heure ci chez moi ? Et dans une très belle robe de soirée qui plus est, sourit-il d'air appréciateur

- Oh euh bah, je suis venu te dire que tu es mon otage pour la soirée, et que je n'accepterai aucun refus de ta part ! je t'emmène a une soirée chez les Newton, Laurenne ma supliée pour que je te face venir et tu ne voudrait pas qu'elle me tue prématurément hein dit ?? jouant ma dernière carte…la culpabilité Mouahahahah

- Nan certes ce serai fort regrettable, mais dit je n'aurais pas l'air enfin tu voie quoi ??

- T'es fringues ?

Je le détaillais un moment, il était vêtu d'un jean bleu nuit Hugo Boss, et d'une chemise blanche Ralph Loren autant dire qu'il était parfais sa tenu chic atténué par des Fago beige qui lui donnais l'air moins guindé, ainsi que sa chevelure cuivré désordonné il aurais pu sortir tout droit d'un magazine de mode comme Vanity Fair, pas de quoi s'inquiété en sommes…

- Tu veut rire tu est PAR-FAIT !!

- Ok bon bah laisse moi le temps de prendre une veste et j'arrive, sourit-il

Quand il fut enfin prêt nous nous partîmes en route pour la maison des Newton, ou quelque chose me dit que la soirée nous réservera bien des surprises

* * *

et voila je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain je plache dessus actuellement mais n'ayant pas de PC c'est pas evident et avc les exams :S enfin bref voila quoi ^^ merci de votre compréhension...

et puis comme d'habitude j'attend votre avis avec impatience


	10. petit messages pas si priver

Ceci n'est pas pas un chapitre et j'en suis desoler... Dite on arrete pas le progres hein je vous envoie ce message via mon smartphone vive la technologie xD!

Bref si j'écrit ce message c'est pour m'excuser pour avoir subitement arreter cette histoire qui pour l'instant reste inachever bah ouais pour cause mon inspiration pour cette fic pointe aux abonnés absents -.-'!

Alors pour retrouver l'inspiration ^^ je me suis lancer dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic qui s'intitule : " Un automne a New York..." cette fic est encore au stade ecriture papier pour l'instant mais elle avance petit a petit je ne veut pas reproduire la même erreur que pour chicago again car pour cette derniere j ai poster sur des coups de tete sans ne rien preparer ou presque du coup ma trame d'histoire ne tenait plus la route :/ mais je réfléchie a une suite plausible ne vous inquiétez pas ;) avant la fin 2011 chicago again sera je l'espere boucler ^^ donc pour vous faire patienter je vous est preparer cette autre fic "un automne a New York" qui feras ses début mi février sur ! !

C'est aussi pour sa que je suis la je recherche une Beta readers qui pourra relire mes chapitres et les corriger et pourquoi pas me donner ses impression et Idées pour faire progresser l'histoire :)

je vous laisse donc me repondre par reviews pour toute réponse ou proposition! !

Et en avant premiere je livre le resumer de cette fic. ...

Bisous, Bisous et bonne fête de fin d'anneé... Muteen-Mwa

Un automne à New York...

"A ce moment précis j'ignorais alors jusqu'où les choses allaient changer pour moi ici"

SMS: Aperçu little B faire son entré dans les hautes spheres et la "bienveillante" Queen Tania la prendre gentillement sous son aile! Vous comme moi savons à quel point T est attentionée avec les nouvelles recrus, mais la question est et reste B sera t-elle à la hauteur de nos attentes?

Game on les paris sont ouverts!

Little B montre nous se que tu as dans le ventre! !

Vous m'adorer ne dites pas le contraire ;)

Bisous, Bisous Gossip Girl 3.

Bella à recement déménager en plein coeur de Manathan dans l'Hupper East Side avec sa mere et son beau pere qui vient d'obtenir le poste de redac chef pour un très célébre magasine de sport, plonger dans cette jeunesse dorée ou les déboires et les potins vont bon train Bella devra trouvé sa place et assumer ses choix. Aidée par Tania et sa bande composer d'Alice Brandon, Emmet Mc Carty, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Withlock, Edward Cullen ainsi que les larbins de Tania: Lauren et Jessica, elle se retrouvera plonger dans l'univers de:

Gossip Girl mais pas seulement! Entre sex alcool, rock, rivalité, jalousie, tromperie et crépage de chignon mais aussi une tres grande amitié au saint d'une bande très éclectique, une seule phrase... Bienvenue à New York City ;)

Pour me detendre cette fic est ALL HUMANS! !

voila j'attend vos impressions ;)


End file.
